Almost Lovers
by moirag
Summary: Reno and Tifa, fools for eachother. Costa de Sol. Songfic. Reti, Tino.


SONGFICCC!!!! Drabble, sorta.

It's short. I'm making another chapter or two. Listen to the song while you read, please!

The song is "Almost Lovers" by A Fine Frenzy.

Square enix owns the characters. You know. Blahhh.

Enjoi.

-moira

* * *

Tifa laughed as Reno tickled her, her curvy body twitching with each time his fingers touched a sensitive part of her. The two were on a hammock stretched from two palm trees, sunset, Costa de Sol. Even though everyone knows Costa de Sol was a tourist trap, for some reason there was hardly anyone else on the beach. It was a colder summer night, or as cold as a summer night can really get. 

Between hard laughs and gasps for air Tifa cried, " Reno! Really! Stop!" Her velvet eyes were shut and she was tearing.

"Nope." Reno smiled, smiling ear to ear as his body was next to hers, sticking his hand behind the nook of her neck, making her let out another yelp of laughter.

"No stooopppp!" She tried to push him off of her, but obviously, he just pushed himself on her harder.

"Really? You want me to stop?" Reno crawled on top of her, his knees bent and his pelvis over hers. His hands were folded behind his head,

"Yes, really Reno," she replied, a smile growing on her flawless cream colored face. She looked up at the red head sitting on her. "Pleaassseee."

"Fine," Reno said, leaning over her and kissing her cheek.

Tifa felt butterflies rise in her stomach. Every time he kissed her it was like this amazing feeling, like she infinite.

Reno turned his body and fell beside Tifa's. He buried his face into the corner of her neck and shoulder, snuggling in as far as he could. He ran his fingers along the skin that covered her stomach, he bikini top exposing much skin.

Tifa smiled and took Reno's wandering hands and put it in her own. " Reno?"

"Yes?" He replied, his voice muffled.

"Can you sing me a song?" She innocently asked. Reno rolled his eyes and smiled. He picked up his head and arranged his body to be facing Tifa's. "Do I need to?"

"Yes. You do," Tifa giggled. "Sing something nice and sweet. Act like no one's listening."

Reno rolled his eyes again. "Later. I promise."

"Fine." Tifa replied, crawling ontop of him and kissing him hard on his lips. Her tongue tasted like black cherries, her smell was like the most intoxicating flower in the world. Something about her was so innocent and playful, it drove him crazy.

And he did the same to her.

Every second they were apart, it felt like a minute. And every minute, an hour. Something about their relationship seemed to forbidden but so craved. They were the love story that everyone wished that they had.

Reno kissed back for short second, and the pushed her away. A tired, lazy look was on his face. He pulled on her hips, and her body fall softly into his, like puzzle peices.

"Teef, I should meet your parents and you should meet mine."

"Uh." Tifa sighed, turning her body off of his. They moved to so much, it was a surprise they weren't tangled in the web that was the hammock.

"Oh. Sorry." Reno said sincerely. For a few minutes, they looked up at the stars above them. The Hammock was swaying between two palm trees. Each star peaked out from under each heavy leaf. A cresent moon was high, south in the night sky.

Reno started to sing.

_"You're my beautiful melody  
No querido estas sentir  
Quien es mi amor  
I can feel your love calling for me  
De amor, de quiero  
You're my Spanish lullaby."_

Reno's voice wasn't from an angel, but it worked for him. A sweet sadness was deep inside his eyes, a certain happy candle flickered off when he sang. Tifa's face was pink with his selection of song. She just wished she knew what some of those words meant. 

_"Come... passion rise  
Have inside...  
You're my Spanish lullaby."_

Tifa started to giggle when he finished, and Reno turned a red. "Happy now Tifa?" Reno pouted.

"Very happy." Tifa replied, putting her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heart beat as her eyes started to close.


End file.
